


Conversations with an Answering Machine

by torigates



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael’s gone. Lincoln’s… well, Lincoln’s a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations with an Answering Machine

\- beep

“Hey Mike. It’s Lincoln. I know you’re doing what you gotta do man, but stay in touch, alright? We’re in this together.

“We’ll talk soon.”

\- beep

“Mike, it’s been a few days. Where are you? Call me.”

\- beep

“C’mon, Mikey. Don’t be like this. I’m worried about you.”

\- beep

“Mike. It’s me again. Just checking in. LJ and Sofia are fine. LJ misses you. Give us a call.”

\- beep

“Mike, I know you don’t want to hear this, but I know what you’re going through. After Veronica –

“I just know what it’s like, ok? Please call me.”

\- beep

“– YOU ALWAYS THINK IT’S ABOUT YOU, DON’T YOU? WE’VE ALL LOST PEOPLE, MICHAEL!

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO THIS ALONE! DON’T BE LIKE THIS –”

\- beep

“Look, Michael. The company – they’re bigger than you. They’re bigger than all of us. I know you’re angry, Michael. I _know_. Just –

“Don’t do anything stupid, alright? And call me for fuck’s sake.”

\- beep

“If you’re alive, please call me. I can’t lose you too, Mikey. I can’t –”

\- beep

“– and we’re all doing good, keeping our heads down. I’d really like to hear your voice, bro. You shouldn’t be doing this alone. Not after everything.

“Call me.”

\- beep

“ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE, ASSHOLE.”

\- beep

“Don’t be an idiot, Michael. This is getting ridiculous. I know you think you’re protecting us, or some shit, but you’re not. We’re worried Michael. How is that fair?

“I may have heard something. So give me a call, ok?”

\- beep

“Where are you? It’s been three weeks. I’m going out of my mind. Call me.”

\- beep

“Look, I didn’t want to say this in a message, just in case, but dad’s people have gotten in touch with me. They can _help_ , Michael.

“Stop being an ass and call me.”

\- beep

“What is this, payback? I was a shitty brother to you, so now you won’t even let me know you’re alive? This is so fucking stupid, Michael. I know you’re not stupid, bro. Call me.”

\- beep

“I’ve heard some things, Mikey. You’re going to want to hear them too. If withholding information is what it takes for you to pick up a goddamned phone, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

\- beep

“C’mon, Mikey. Please.”

\- beep

“This isn’t what I wanted Michael, but you haven’t given me much choice.

“She’s alive, Michael. Sara’s alive.

“I don’t know where she is, but if anyone can find her, it’s you. I know you’ve gotta do what you’ve gotta do. I just wish you’d let me help, bro.

“Call me anytime, and I’ll be there. You know that right? Ok, well – good luck, and don’t do anything stupid.

“I better see you soon.”


End file.
